


By Chance

by iKONislife



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKONislife/pseuds/iKONislife
Summary: Donghyuk has no complaint about his life that although might a bit dull, he still counts as a blessing for not everyone could have a stable life. But perhaps there is one minor grievance, nothing unpredictable ever happens. How will he reacts when an angel from above graces him not only with his present, but also took all his breath away then become his neighbor too?





	1. First Glance

Does the phrase “I love you” eventually dull down once the relationship reaches a point where it get thrown around as if lungs taking in air. Or will it only strengthen, with each utterance of those three little words, its impact taking on its own little spot in this busy world where everyone seemed to only have time for quick match and fast love at the conveniency of swiping right. What happen to running into an old crush at a party, old flames rekindle, catching someone’s eyes across the bar. 

These are the kind of things that entertain Donghyuk’s bored out mind during the morning commute. Morning in, morning out, the handsome man with the sharp jaws and moonlight for hair stumbles out of his apartment, bumping shoulders with every other traveler on their way to yet another day of this meaningless cycle or work, sleep, then work again. Donghyuk settles into his favorite bench just a few columns down from the station’s entrance, hand digging for that sandwich he made last night as his mind once again wanders off to some distant place. 

He thinks about how languages came to be and all the feelings that can’t be put into words even with the ever evolving being expanding to accommodate the change of time. The word LOL and OMG were added into the dictionary but is there a word exist solely for the purpose of describing the feeling of being completely still in an ocean of moving bodies, or that moment when a person see their love one for the first time after a long arduous period away from each other, when their breath was completely taken away. 

Is there such a word to capture perfectly the moment when his eyes meet a stranger’s cold and haughty ones, void of any and all emotions yet for whatever reason unknown, the half eaten sandwich drops from his hands and his heart casually skips a beat. Donghyuk must’ve look like a goddamn fool right now with his jaws slacken, hands still frozen in the air where his sandwich once were, and honestly he’s alright with that. There seated across from his favorite bench, just on the other side of the track, a man can’t be much older nor younger he is, beautiful in his black suit so cold yet so serene much like a painting of a quiet cabin by a lake blanket by a fresh layer of first snowfall of winter. 

A silent choke fights its way out of Donghyuk’s throat the second the handsome stranger squint those piercing eyes, brows furrow, and lips had beginning to curl into a distasteful frown. With a slight scratch of the head, Donghyuk bows and with the brightest smile he could muster up at 7 in the morning sitting on a lonely bench waiting to be pack like sardine in a metal tube. Although it wasn’t quite the reaction he had hoped to get, Donghyuk is more than happy when that frown returned to the nonchalant scowl prior. His gaze once again falls onto the paper on his laps and Donghyuk takes his chance to really analyze the beautiful man. 

The way his slender fingers so delicately teasing the edge of the newspaper, rubbing the fray corner with a bite of the lip and a shake of the head that makes the morning news feels like official business. His eyes had since soften, dancing their way amongst the ants liked lines. His body exudes all the class and elegant of the world in that crisp black suit, fresh black button up to match even with the lack of a tie. His legs crossed, snugged under those god forbidden pants that really doesn’t leave much to imagination but perhaps at this hour of morning, Donghyuk thought it’d be best if he stop wondering about what’s going on under those taut pinstriped fabric. 

Staring at those raven locks now, Donghyuk muses on changing his hair color, maybe his is too bright, he couldn’t remember for the life of him how he looked with his natural brown locks having changing color so often, blond currently. The way they so softly drapes onto the stranger’s forehead, framing it so delectably well hiding just a bit of those strong brows away. The way he chews his lips, those jaws flex then slacken, sharp as knives cutting right into his mind and no doubt staying there for many months to come. Strange how all humans are essentially the same under the skin, in the depth of DNA and genes yet those alluring features couldn’t be more different from Donghyuk’s own. 

Not wanting to be crass on their very first meeting even as sad as pulling his gaze away from that gorgeous face, Donghyuk returns to the venture of his mind, replaying that soul crushing stare over and over again. What perhaps is completely beyond any and every expectations, that set off a strange rumble in Donghyuk’s chest, lighting a soft giggle in his heart even if his face had somehow managed to suppressed his shit eating grin a bit, is that slight nod of the head, an acknowledgement of his present by the stranger with the mysterious aura. Whoever he is, for once Donghyuk gladly abandons his voyage of the mind, for as long as he remains there on the seat across the track from his own, Donghyuk will ground himself to reality if that means his mundane daily routine will be broken by even just a glimpse of the breathtaking stranger. And with a content sigh spilling over his lips, Donghyuk watches as the train pulls to a stop in front of, not minding at all that the aggressive middle age guy with the strange scent is once again pushing him around like a piece of trash. He rushes to the far side of the train, ignoring the annoyed grunts and hisses coming his way from shoving through the crowd, just to catch one last sight of the man before him too got up as the blurring passing of his own train coming to a stop. Donghyuk leans against the cool scuffed up pane of glass and hopes with all his heart, for all the days to come, he hopes the stranger will allow him to share his view of the boring old track and maybe one day, he too will share with Donghyuk a smile.


	2. Fated?

Needless to say for the rest of that day, his every sense was infused with the memory of the dashing stranger. Donghyuk wonders about his interest and hobbies, what kind of music does he listen to on a peaceful Sunday afternoon while scrolling away his time through the many online feeds. Perhaps he’s an old soul internally and still get his daily dosage of sadness around the world from good old fashion prints while sipping a cup of pipping hot black coffee because if his taste in coffee reflects anything of himself, stranger doesn’t needs neither cream nor sugar. He seems already rich of life and sweet in his own awkward way even fate had yet granting Donghyuk a chance to meet him. Such strange things to be thinking of about a person he neither know the name of nor if he’s even single. Maybe he doesn’t even swing Donghyuk’s way but nevertheless he’s enthrall. 

Like a puzzle waiting to be solve, Donghyuk suddenly finds himself at attention as he wanders the meandering street back to the station awaiting his trip back to the place where it all started. Would he be lucky enough to once again catch those raven locks and the intense gaze he didn’t know but the anticipation of a serendipitous meeting leaves him at the edge of his seat. 

Stepping off the train now, Donghyuk glancing left then right at people coming from whichever way, frustration mixing with the relief of another day done taut on their forehead. His footfalls hasten yet his mind screaming for them to slow down for any sign but alas Donghyuk decided it was time to leave the emptying station, hoping tomorrow morn will offer better fruit. 

Briefcase swinging along with the upbeat tune humming along the path of fallen leaves, Donghyuk basks in the golden hue of the sun bowing out for the day, finding the glittering gleaming colors of everything so delicious and calming. He thinks of the days spending alone in his apartment with the TV rambling on about the world events and contemplate on the future. How long more will he wait before his soulmate presents in front of him on a silver platter with light shining from the heaven above, choir singing that he finally will have a piece of it in his own home. Or will it be a long treacherous road of heartbreak and tears, he will be bruised and beat up before having someone to soothe his wounds away at night in a warm embrace. 

Having his resolve to focus on his career after a series of fail relationships didn’t seemed like such a terrible idea then, still in many sense isn’t, but part of the lonely man wishes there would be someone to come home to aside from his trusted dog. His first love had been with a boy named Jin, childhood best friend and the person that helped Donghyuk realized his calling in life. Jin was much like himself, delightful in his own quirky ways, great cooks, terrible puns, looks known across town, and best of all, he was never scare to live life the way he wanted. He dated girls and boys alike all through out high school and college, no one was spare from the heartbreaking good look and soul crushing personality to match but there was just something about Donghyuk that drawn Jin in like moth to flame. 

His mind travels far and wide before it was reminded of just how harsh reality is when an unexpected thud startling Donghyuk to the depth of hell. He had all but scream off the top of his lungs before voice like angel reeling him back to Earth, like the sound of tickling ivories to his ears. 

“Oh shit, I am so sorry. I didn’t realize there was anyone around. The box was kinda heavy so I just kind of let it fall.” The voice comes from somewhere deep within the maze of things and commodities of a U-Haul truck, echoing about like the call of an Eagle through a silent tree covered canyon. 

“It’s alright really. I just get startle easily, no worries at all.” Not even really sure who’s he’s calling out for but there was one thing certain, he needs to know to whom that delightful voice belongs to. Donghyuk had met quite a few people from his work, meetings and on official business mostly but that didn’t stop him from having a small personal side quest of it all. Whenever he sits down on another boring old office chair that quite honestly more for look than comfort, he’d open up his ears and just listen. Who in the room has the most soothing voice and would it beats the last vocal champion, all just to distract himself from how dull everything else is. This mysterious voice, by far, the best he had ever heard with just how clear it could be yet underlying there’s a bit of a growl, so delightful and smooth… Much like the aged exorbitantly priced whiskey his father had once treated him to. 

The sound of shuffle and a few cusses later, a tall man back out from a pile of boxes, his hands bracing in front of his body with a few whispering for the inanimate entities to stay put, a very familiar figures and tousles of raven hair. 

There he is… better than any dreams Donghyuk had conjured up to make his long day at work less tedious. The handsome stranger across the train track, his sharp jawline and fair skin remains as seraphic as ever despite the crisp suit being traded in for simple white v-neck t-shirt and a pair of grey sweat that honestly still make Donghyuk just as uncomfortable as his skin tight slack this morning. He spins around briskly, bumping into a wooden black dresser nearly as tall as he is, with another annoying grunt, the stranger is finally there in front of his eyes. 

“Hey… it’s you. Sandwich dude from this morning, what are the chances.”

“Oh haha, yea, it’s me… Uhm, sorry if I seemed rude this morning. I usually don’t stare… just, it was early. I had a rough yesterday and late night.” Feet shuffling like a shy school boy chatting up his crush for the first time, Donghyuk suffers from the most intense blush he has ever felt before in his life, mortified and a bit shock even. He dreamt up a friendship with the stranger but never before did he think of just how embarrassing it is having to explain staring shamelessly before the first meeting.

“Hey, we all have those days right. I’m Junhoe, you live here?” Jutting his head toward the familiar old building that had watched Donghyuk’s never ending changing self and just as often if not more frequent shifting of hair colors come and goes for the past three years, Junhoe extends a handshake of friendliness that Donghyuk isn’t too sure if he wants to take. What if he spontaneously combusts on the spot or worse, shit himself, what then.

“Uhm yea, almost three years now. It’s pretty great, actually. I’m Donghyuk, I live in 30A.”

“No fucking way, I live in 30B. So right beside yours then?” 

No way, no way in heaven, he could die of happiness right now but he must control his excitement if there’s any hope of that this won’t be the first and last meeting ever. The formerly stranger was right, what really is the chance. Not only are they living in the same apartment but fate had taken it a step further in aiding Donghyuk’s lonely love life by having him not just on the same wing of the large apartment, not even just the same complex. He’s living right. freaking. next. door. What luck. 

“I guess so. What are the odds right.” Chuckling nervously to hide the almost choking in happiness guttural noises that sounded too much like a moan, Donghyuk hopes to God he didn’t just ruin the chance before even taking it. “Did you need any help? I’m not really doing anything else for the rest of the night.”

“Oh I’m alright. The movers are upstair already and I’m waiting on a few friends to help out. Thank you though, I appreciate it.” 

Never before had Donghyuk feel disappointment as a response to not getting ropes into hard labor of moving houses. With one last bow, he continues his trip upstair and even as dissatisfying as it is not to have more time with Junhoe, Donghyuk already feels lucky enough to know he’ll get to see him every morning, and maybe sometimes in the future, they’ll be taking on the dark road at dawn together.


End file.
